


seeking out crevasses

by arysthaeniru



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Discussion of Wars, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Racism, Minor Injuries, Navel-Gazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/arysthaeniru
Summary: There are secrets hiding behind the eyes of the farmer...good thing the rest of the town has its own share of secrets to spare.Inspired very heavily by the Stardew Valley Diversity Mod for the character backgrounds!
Kudos: 4





	1. Year 1, Spring 27: Linus

It was just as he’d managed to catch the wriggling sunfish and toss it inside his bucket for an early breakfast, that Linus noticed Farmer Kareena running down from the mountain path. It was earlier in the day than Linus usually saw her: she didn’t come up to the mountain typically before midday, so Linus felt a little curious. Most of the villagers of Stardew Valley followed a very strict schedule in general: it was one of the things that allowed Linus to stay unnoticed and avoid human contact. Farmer Kareena was changing things up, though.

She sought out his company, not to throw things at him, nor pity him, but to have a conversation with him. It was a huge change to the norm. 

He wondered if that was going to be a trend. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that, but he did like Farmer Kareena. 

“Good morning!” he called, as she drew closer. Her head darted up from where she was struggling to grab some snack bars out of her backpack, and she grinned, with obvious joy. 

“Hello Linus! You’re up early!” she said, jogging up to Linus’s side. She glanced down at the sunfish flopping around in Linus’s bucket, and grinned. “Fish biting well today?”

“I sure hope so.” Linus said, replied, easily, “Otherwise I’ll be going hungry.”

“Well, not if Gus has anything to say about it.” Kareena said, placidly, grabbing a snackbar from her Ziploc bag, and started to nibble. “Want one?”

Linus almost said yes, because it had been a very long time since he’d had chocolate chip granola, but looking at how much skinnier Kareena looked, since the first time he’d met her, early this season, he declined. “No, I’ll be fine, but thank you.” 

“Sure, your loss.” Kareena said, with a laugh, and munched a little bit. “You’re up early, too!”

“Yes, I can’t sleep much past the dawn. The sunlight naturally wakes me.” Linus explained, calmly, “Besides. Nothing like a beautiful spring morning to make you happy to be alive.”

Kareena’s eyes lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “Me too! Like, I used to hate early mornings in Zuzu City, but that’s because the city was so smoggy, and I hated my job. Now...waking up in the mornings is something I feel excited by? It’s still such a new feeling. But good.” 

Linus smiled. This was what he liked about her. There was the same joy for the natural world around them that Linus felt in his very core, in her every action. “That’s one of the small joys of life, Miss Kareena. Being able to breathe in early morning air and feel the quiet of a beautiful world.” He carefully finished threading a fly fish to the end of his rope and tossed it back into the water. It sunk into the depths, slowly, and the ripples spread out across the clear, blueish water, until it was still and peaceful again. 

Kareena sighed, softly, and with joy, as she looked out, across the river. “Too right, Linus.”

Linus hummed, and cracked his neck, carefully. “Headed into the mines today, Miss Kareena?”

“Yes.” Kareena said, a little ruefully, not looking down to meet his gaze. 

Of course, he understood that slight shame. It had only been last week that Linus had fished her out of the mine, away from the clutches of angry slimes, an act that had unfortunately involved leaving most of the contents of her backpack down in the mines. If it hadn’t been for the bad feeling Linus had suddenly felt in his gut, upon the clock chiming midnight, with the knowledge that Farmer Kareena hadn’t not yet surfaced from the mine, why, anything could have happened. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Linus asked, calmly, gazing floating towards the glimmering purple rock, and the entrance to the old mines. It looked both inviting and deeply scary. 

“I think so.” Kareena said, softly. “I bought a whole bunch of snacks and food with me, so my blood sugar doesn’t drop like it did last time. Lots of water too. And one of those muscle tonics that Harvey says that Marlon told him to sell? I mean, if Marlon is involved, there’s probably something monster-related in those things, right?” 

Linus laughed, heartily. “Almost certainly. That old coot doesn’t know how to do anything that isn’t related to monsters and adventures.” Kareena giggled with him, light and airy. 

No, Marlon was nothing like Linus. Linus had hung up his adventuring cloak years ago, now. But then again, he’d always been better at letting go. That was the problem with old bastards like Marlon and Gil. They’d always poured too much of themselves into that work, into the work of monster slaying. Too much of their identity was tied into being protectors through violence, that they couldn’t identify the damage that had happened to their lives. But of course, try to tell them that, and it was like a personal affront. 

“But I wasn’t really asking about that.” Linus said, more seriously, and this time, Kareena turned to look at him, her shiny, black eyes quizzical. “Are you ready to go back in there after having taken a beating? Are you ready to fight and persevere again?”

She blinked, and she gulped, audibly, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Wow. That’s a heavier question than I was expecting.” she said, and laughed again, nervously. “I think so? I mean, it’s just slimes and stuff, you know? It’s gross, but. Not the scariest things in the world.”

Linus wondered if he’d ever been that young. He wondered if she’d feel the same way about what she’d face once she went lower than the first few floors. Did he tell her? He wasn’t sure. 

“What’s that look for?” she asked, apprehensive. “You’re about to tell me something awful, aren’t you?”

“...nothing of the sort.” Linus said, with a small smile, a little rueful. “Just....be careful about some of the things that Marlon and Gil ask of you, hmm? You’re a smart girl, I trust you’ll make the right choices.”

Kareena blinked, slowly, once or twice, and then sat down on the riverbank, right next to Linus, her nicely laced leather boots resting right on the edge of the water. “What’s up with them?” she asked. 

Linus looked away. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything. “I don’t want to say anything false. Or something that will make you act hastily. Just. Remember that they’re old and have seen a lot of violence in their life.”

Kareena hummed, softly, in assent, and stared out across the water, as the sound of birds chirping filled the air. A door slammed in the distance—Miss Maru had begun her walk down towards the Town, to get to work. The rumbling of the train passing past Stardew Valley made the earth rumble beneath Linus. The fish in the lake were biting. 

The end of Linus’s line tugged, once, twice and then started vibrating more violently. Linus started to reel it in, quickly. Kareena watched him quietly, as she finished off her snack bars. Carefully, Linus pulled the line in, to reveal a struggling Smallmouth Bass. With a quiet prayer to Yoba, Linus grabbed the fish’s body firmly with one hand, and unhooked the hook with his other. He dropped the fish not the bucket, and felt it squirm and struggled, until it finally quieted down. Dead. 

“Never much liked fishing before coming here.” Kareena murmured, with a sigh. “Grandpa used to like it, I know. Both Willy and Mayor Lewis alluded to that. They thought I’d follow in his footsteps, be just as good at fishing as he was, since I’m taking over his farm. But it never felt peaceful to me, and now I’m doing it, I know it isn’t.”

Her hands fell to the water and started to trail little circles into the shallow depths. “I think I never liked the fact that I was taking a life just because I could. Fishing when it’s not for food always feels like such a waste. Maybe I’m just squeamish, though. I was a vegetarian back in the City.”

“Not here?” asked Linus, curiously. 

“Too difficult. I spent all of my money breaking my lease contract, so I could leave my job and house immediately. I came here with basically nothing. And then I spent all my money on buying seeds. Willy gave me a rod and some bait for free, and I couldn’t look that gift horse in the mouth. All I had to eat was fish and nuts for the first couple of weeks.” Kareena said, with a low laugh. “It’s easy to be a vegetarian until you’re hungry.”

That had hit a little close to home for Linus, hadn’t it? “I understand that.”

“I want to go back to being vegetarian soon. The less life I have to take, the better, right? But that’s hypocritical, I guess.”

“Taking life isn’t always a bad thing.” Linus said, quietly, as he tossed his line back into the water. One more fish would tide him over for the day. “It’s accounted for in nature, you know? Ecosystems can be utterly destroyed if a prey species isn’t sufficiently culled. Sometimes animals need to die. If you’re killing because you have to, then you don’t have to feel guilty. It’s once the necessity is gone and you’re just doing it because you can...”

“Like a list demanding 1000 dead slimes for a trophy.” Kareena said, her voice sad. 

Linus said nothing, because well. She was a smart one, wasn’t she? 

“I don’t even know what they’re offering me for completing their lists, you know?” Kareena said, with a bitter laugh. “I just thought—well. I wasn’t thinking. I just assumed they were the same as the Jun—others.”

Linus moved his line around a little, to make the fly look more realistic. “Slimes, bugs. They aren’t sentient. And, they can overgrow down there, in a way that’s just as harmful to them, as the rest of the ecosystem. But the deeper you go, there will be new types of creatures. And they will be more complicated. Are you ready for that?”

“No.” Kareena said, voice slightly choked up. “But I need copper. For new sprinklers. And I can’t afford to buy it from Clint.” 

“Then go in there to get your copper. And avoid using that baseball bat more than you have to, Miss Kareena.” Linus said, firmly, pressing a comforting hand to her shoulder. “We do what we have to, to survive. Like rummaging in bins and scaring old miners.”

Kareena huffed out a breath of amusement, recalling their night-time meeting from a couple of weeks back. “Yes, but the point is you don’t always have to do even that. Gus offered you food whenever you need it. Because we’re humans. And we don’t have to follow our animal instincts...We can do better.”

Her shoulders straightened under Linus’s touch suddenly, and something of a resolve seemed to have filled up within her. There was something burning within her gaze as she turned to Linus, opened up her backpack, and handed him her baseball bat. “I won’t be needing this.” 

Linus looked down at the baseball bat and looked back up at her. This...wasn’t quite what he’d been intending when having this conversation with her. “Are you sure? You got hurt down there earlier. It might be useful to keep it, just in case.”

“I wasn’t ready for the mines, before. Now I am. Besides, I’m really good at running.” She grinned, wide and happy, and stood up. “See you around, Linus. Thank you. I owe you a good meal.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Linus said, quite firmly. “May Yoba be with you, farmer. Let fleetness follow your step.”

Kareena waved back at him, and started her trek over towards the mine, across the river. Just as she entered the small passageway, his line tugged. 

He pulled up a rainbow trout, with a pearl lodged in its throat, and he thought about the sorts of luck that had brought him to where he was now. He hoped that same luck would stay with her. She was a genuinely good person, someone that Linus hadn’t met in quite a long time. 

He hoped he would not have to fish her out of the mines again, at the end of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Krobus and the Dwarf, it’s weird that you just murder hundreds of sentient shadow monsters and dwarves inside the caves, right? Especially since we're invading their territory...


	2. Year 1, Summer 4 : Jodi

Jodi always held her breath, whenever the newspaper came in. She still ordered a physical newspaper, despite Sam having bought them a faster, new internet service, to make sure he could properly game with his friends online, and their house still having free Cable TV, thanks to Kent’s service abroad. Something about the physical paper in her hands made it feel more real, more tangible, when she read through the ever-growing casualty list, in the war against the Gotoro Empire. She read every name whenever the papers came in, every single incident or new event about the war, and prayed for them, five times a day, as if that could change anything.

It made her feel better though. 

There had been a bad incident this week, it had been in the papers two days ago, without many details. But she did know that huge Gotoron Hospital had been bombed, having been mistaken as an enemy combatant hideout, and many hundreds of Gotoron civilians and doctors had died, leaving the Gotoron leadership in frothing fury, and the Ferngill Republic leadership silent in shame. 

In retrospect, she should have expected something to happen in retaliation, after such an incident. 

She put the paper down, and resisted the urge to scream into her hands, or start throwing things against the wall. But it was a Saturday. Sam wasn’t working the morning shift at Joja this morning, so he was still asleep. And Vincent hadn’t yet left to go and play with his friend, lovely little Jas. So, she couldn’t break down and cry, like she wanted to.

But there was no mistaking the headline that read, “54th Battalion looted and destroyed in Jelara. Soldiers Missing and Status Unknown.”

Kent had been gone nearly three years without a major incident, or major injuries. She should have known that fate was just waiting for something like this—but it had been so close. They had been so close to his return. And now she had no idea when he was going to come back—if he was even alive. Again. Just like before. And something felt like it was cracking and breaking, irreparably, this time. 

Looking after rebellious Sam, and rambunctious Vincent as basically a single mother hadn’t been easy for the past four years. But she’d always been tiding out hope that Kent’s service would improve things for them. He’d serve, and then he’d come back on a generous soldier’s benefits, and maybe one or both of them would be able to go back to college and do something better with their lives, not having to worry about healthcare costs anymore. That had been the plan, as Kent had pitched it to her. 

Now....now she wasn’t sure. She tugged on the ends of her hijab and sniffled a little. Her parents had been calling more, lately. They’d been annoyed she hadn’t been bringing the boys back home to visit them in summer anymore, and annoyed at her for not properly pursuing her law degree, and annoyed at her for marrying a white man that had just gone and left her anyway. They’d never been happy that she’d gotten pregnant at nineteen, with Sam, and decided to keep him, and marry Kent too. 

It had seemed to be working out alright for a while, she’d been able to ignore them for a while they’d lived in Zuzu City. With her working as a maid, him as a garbage collector, they’d gotten by. Somehow, they’d gotten a lucky break, when Kent had managed to get into City Council for a little while, talking about sewage planning and sewage maintenance, and that had allowed them to build up enough money to save up to move to Stardew Valley, and buy a house of their own, instead of renting a too-small apartment. 

But then Sam had suddenly injured himself in a stupid skating accident, and his hospitalization had nearly made them bankrupt. And then, their savings had fallen through. Then, Kent went to the Army to get them the right benefits—and well. Here they were. 

Jodi pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes and forced herself to blink away tears. She couldn’t—she couldn’t break down, she wasn’t allowed. She had to make lunch, and do the laundry, and do a deep clean of the bathroom, she didn’t have to time to break down. But her traitor eyes were still welling up, her self-pity had nearly overflowed. 

“Hello? Jodi, you in?” called a voice from the front room, and Jodi startled a little, at the sound of Farmer Kareena. Huh? What was the farmer doing here?

Vincent babbled something at her, thankfully, about bugs and homework, which allowed Jodi enough time to press a towel to her face, and not look quite as teary-eyed, by the time Kareena walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey Jodi, sorry to drop in on you.” Kareena, said, a little apologetically. She looked even cuter today than usual, her curly hair tied back with a patterned bandanna. “I brought a present to apologize too, for being a bit early.” She pulled a large head of cauliflower and a couple of tomatoes from her bag, with a sheepish smile. 

“Thank you, Kareena.” Jodi said, cursing herself internally, as her voice wobbled and almost gave her away. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing too big, I just have a curry emergency!” Kareena declared, with a laugh, “I realized when I went to grab my mum’s recipe book, I actually don’t have the page about Baghali curry anymore, and I heard you have an excellent sabzi from Caroline. I know she’s South-East Asian, but I figured she’d know, right?”

Jodi laughed, shakily. “Yes, yes, I do have an excellent sabzi. Caroline is right. My cookbook’s in Arabic, but I’ll do my best to translate it for you. Please, take a seat!” She turned around and reached for the books of recipes up on her top shelves. She clambered up on her stool, to pull the books down, and when she turned around, Kareena had unfortunately picked up the paper, and was grimacing at the front page. 

“This war just gets worse.” she murmured, grimly. “You heard about the civilian bombing, this week?” 

Jodi did not want to talk about this. She couldn’t talk about this right now, not without crying. She just hummed, noncommittally as Kareena rustled through the paper. 

“Jesus. You must have been a real adult when this started, huh? I was just a kid.” Kareena murmured, voice sympathetic. “All I remember is showing up to school one day, and brown people were suddenly persona non gratis. Didn’t matter that I wasn’t from Gotoro, but nobody wanted to sit with me and be my friend anymore. Even the teachers treated me worse. My parents moved me out of that school fast, but well. You can’t escape that shit, huh? I bet you had a hard time too, right?”

Jodi hadn’t thought much about the beginning of the war, for a long time, but something visceral hitched in her throat, as she remembered the first day that war had been declared. The deep, unabiding shame of catching two buses, and spending three and half hours to get to her employer’s house, only to be turned away suddenly, with no explanation or compensation—just anger. Of sitting outside the gate of their house for a long time, trying to puzzle out what she’d done wrong to offend them, and having her questions answered by a passing-by car rolling down his window to shout abuse at her. 

Her prayer time had been twice as long that day, and her entire family had called. 

Jodi laughed, shakily. “Haven’t thought about that in a long time.” Her voice was rough, and ragged, and it took all of Jodi’s strength to not just break out crying. 

The war had been why she’d loved Kent so much. He’d never once blinked, never once saw her as anything but herself, and had always defended her, the rare times they went out in public together, and people had gotten concerned about her and Kent’s marriage. That had meant a lot.

“Hard times.” Kareena agreed, softly, and Jodi was sure that Kareena was looking her way, but she couldn’t bear to look back around. “It’s easy to forget about the war, sometimes. It doesn’t affect us so much back here, unless you have family in the military. But in Gotoro, you can’t forget the war’s happening. Those poor civilians...” 

Jodi fingers tightened around the cookbook, and she tried to turn around and compose herself. She turned, but she mustn’t quite have managed it, because Kareena’s face turned from thoughtful to stricken, almost immediately upon seeing Jodi’s face. “Oh, I forgot! Your husband’s out there now, isn’t he? I’m sorry.”

Kareena put the paper down, and held her hands up, in silent acquiescence of her faux pas, and somehow, that simple gesture was enough to make Jodi’s dam burst. Her breast heaved, as she sobbed, loudly, feeling the tears almost instantly run down her cheeks, hot and shameful. 

Farmer Kareena darted up out of her chair, immediately to place her hands on Jodi’s shoulder, guiding Jodi to sit down with a gentle ease. Jodi pulled up the edges of her hijab to try and dry her tears, but they kept coming, making the fabric sodden and useless. 

“Mommy?” she heard, briefly, and felt a deep horror that Vincent had heard this, but Kareena intervened, quickly. 

“Hey, I think your Mom’s having a rough time right now, but why don’t you go and play with Jas now? I saw her on my way over. Mommy’ll be okay when you’re back, alright? I’ll look after her, pinky promise.”

“Extra pinky promise!” Vincent insisted, but thankfully, left. 

Jodi sniffled, and tried to rub away the tears, but all she could think of was how much she loved Kent, and did not want him to be dead, and how much the war had taken from her, and how she couldn’t bear it taking more. And her traitor heart clenched, and she started crying all over again. 

“Take it easy. Take it easy, sssshhh.” Kareena said, gently, rubbing Jodi’s shoulder, gently. Somehow, she’d produced a cup of chai from thin air, and forced Jodi to hold it between her palms. 

“Drink?’ Kareena requested, so Jodi did, and somehow, that helped steady Jodi’s breath a little more, and helped her vision clear a little more. 

“I’m sorry, Jodi.” Kareena said, softly. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I completely forgot about your husband—Kent, was it? I should have known. I just figured because you were also brown—”

“I’m Gotoran.” Jodi said, quietly. “I am. You might not be, but...it’s a weird place to be. To be a Gotoran in Ferngill.” And now her tragic backstory was rushing out her, because she had to say something, explain something to Kareena, who had poured her own heart, in some ways. She didn’t want Kareena to think it was her fault that Jodi was weaker than she’d expected. 

“My family didn’t want to live in Gotoro, anymore. We think the Empire is wrong, we think that the governing policies were wrong. I didn’t really know Gotoro, I didn’t live there for very long. But it was beautiful. I do remember that. I guess it’s not anymore.” Jodi said, and her laugh was very brittle. 

The farmer hummed, in assent, and her eyes were so sympathetic and open. Jodi continued. “It was hard after the war started. Some of my family wanted me to come home with them, back to Gotoro, because the racism was getting that bad, here. Other people thought we were safer here, and that I was especially safe because of Kent and Sam. I didn’t know what I wanted to do, but it got decided for me, when the Ferngill Empire bombed my mother’s family’s house in Gotoro’s Capital.”

Kareena gasped. “Jodi...”

“All of my mother’s sisters, dead.” Jodi had to forge on. Because if she stopped talking, she didn’t think she could continue. “Because of the Ferngill Republic. But there was nowhere to go now. So, we stayed here and survived and managed to keep going. And then, Kent had to join the war because of financial reasons. And I...”

Jodi looked down at the table and felt her heart twist. “I didn’t think about who he might be killing. I just had to think about him and me and Sam and Vincent. But now...he might be dead, and God. I can’t stop thinking about how much I need him, and miss him—and that he might deserve it! He might deserve being dead! I might deserve it! What do my parents think of me? What does God think of me? All those people dying—and I keep thinking about how I need Kent back because Vincent is such a handful and doesn’t listen to me--”

Kareena grabbed Jodi’s hands inbetween hers. “Stop it.” she said, firmly. “Kent may be dead. You don’t know, for sure. He may deserve it, but you don’t know for sure. Neither of you are responsible for the sins of the entire war, though. You’re allowed to be scared and worried for him, and sad about the war, and worried about your family. Those can co-exist—should co-exist. Jodi—you have nothing to feel guilty about. Nothing.” 

The farmer sounded so convincing, but Jodi didn’t think she was so right. “I just...I don’t know if I can continue on if he’s dead.”

“You can. And you will.” Kareena said, softly. “I’m not saying it won’t be hard. But you can. You can lean on Sam and Caroline and Marnie, and me, and Harvey, and the whole community. They’ll rally for you, Jodi. Because you’re worth it. Because none of this is your fault. You don’t need to feel guilty for the sins of the war, or the sins of Gotoro Empire or the sins of Kent. None of that is on you.”

Jodi exhaled, shakily. She had to pray. She had to pray and try and feel divine clemency, because she felt so lost. Kent...

“He was supposed to come home at the end of the year.” she whispered, rubbing at the corners of her eyes. “It was supposed to be a surprise for Vincent.” 

“I’m sorry, Jodi.” Kareena murmured. “I’m sorry. But don’t let that go. You don’t know whether he’s dead yet or not. Don’t despair until you have to.” 

Jodi sipped at her chai more, and breathed deeply, in and out. Outside, the sun was shining bright, and the sounds of birds chirping sounded. It was a beautiful day in Stardew Valley. Too beautiful to stay here, crying about possibilities that may or may not have happened. Kareena was right. She just...needed a moment or two. 

“Do you believe in Yoba, Kareena?” asked Jodi, quietly. 

“No. Neither Yoba nor Yeran nor any other Gods.” Kareena admitted, looking a little confused. “I have to believe that I’m the only person making my own choices, I think. It’s scary for me, otherwise. I know most people don’t feel that way, though...”

That was strange. “Yes, that’s not quite how I see it.” Jodi said, with a small smile. “Yoba and Yeran are one and the same, you know. Different names, different rituals, same presence. Yoba caresses us and walks in our steps. I see that as a comfort. That she loves us and wants the best for us.”

There was something argumentative on Kareena’s face, briefly, but she looked away, her hands dropping down to fiddle with the handle of her backpack. “Yeah. That’s what they tell me.”

“I....find comfort in her presence. I think I’m going to go and visit her shrine now. Unless you want to come with me, I think that recipe may have to wait. I’ll send it in to you in the mail though, if that’s okay.” Jodi said, apologetically, standing up. She’d have to replace her hijab first, to one that wasn’t soaked in her tears and snot. 

Kareena started, shaking her head, furiously. “No, not at all. I was the one imposing on you at nine in the morning. Please, do send me the recipe whenever you get the chance. Take your time. I’m sorry for bringing those bad memories up.

“Not your fault.” Jodi said, firmly, as she rose. “Just bad timing.” 

Kareena’s smile was wan. “Yeah. Bad timing. Have a better day, Jodi. I’ll see you around.”

“Thank you for the chai. And the listening ear.” Jodi said, softly, waving her goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of loved that Jodi had a hijab in the Diversity Mod, and the fact that she's married to white, someone off fighting a war....I had so many thoughts on that, and what that means for the Stardew Valley Universe's status quo, and here they are.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned a more of these, back when I was going through a heavy writer's block, and although I don't think I'll be writing any more of these, who knows. I hope you enjoyed these though! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [arysthaeniru](http://www.arysthaeniru.tumblr.com)


End file.
